


I Do, Care a lot

by GayforHathaway



Category: I Care A Lot (2020)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fran - Freeform, I Care A Lot, Possible Crossover, marla grayson - Freeform, netflix show, the fight we all were waiting for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforHathaway/pseuds/GayforHathaway
Summary: First of all I am NOT a writer so let’s get that out of the way. So yes I am aware there are lots of errors.This is how I feel everything would have played out if the movie didn’t end how it didThere might be a possible crossover from another female led con movie so we’ll see how that goes
Relationships: Marla/Fran
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	I Do, Care a lot

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in my summary I am NOT a writer, writing was my worst subject in school so I just want to be transparent with y’all. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy, if you do I might continue this! It’s kinda fun. :)

“Don’t throw it, please don’t throw it. Yep she threw it”

“And fuck this fucking vape” Fran yelled as she threw Marla’s vape at the wall 

“Fran” Marla said with a sigh as she began to pick up the pieces of her vape, being wary of the shattered glass from the juice tank 

“DONT Fran me, I’m sick of your stupid games and you stupid power trips and that stupid fucking vape, I’ve asked you so many times to quit.”

“Fran please just listen”

“No Marla all I ever do is fucking listen to you and be there for you and all you’ve ever done is gotten me into trouble or almost killed “ Fran said with tears forming in her eyes 

Surprised Marla stands up and walks towards Fran “Hey you promised me you didn’t hate me for that”

Pulling away from Marla’s touch she says with a despondent tone “What else was I supposed to say “yes Marla I’m furious that you almost got me killed””

“It would’ve been nice if you gave me a heads up that you were upset about it”

“A HEADS UP, I FIGURED IT WAS FUCKING OBVIOUS I ALMOST DIED MARLA” now clutching a file with the information of the most recent ward Marla’s pursuing she lifts up the file as to throw it but pauses and looks Marla in the eyes 

“Marla you have got to stop putting our lives in danger, I don’t know if this is a new thing that’s helping you get off or what’s going on but I can’t keep doing this”

“Or what?” Marla scoffs 

“There is no or what, I cannot keep fearing for my life everywhere I go”

“I see”

“Do you? Do you really Marla? Because lately it feels like all you care about is money”

Shocked, Marla stepped towards Fran again to be closer “I’m winning Fran, I’m finally winning... you will NEVER understand what it’s like to come from nothing like I did.”

“Maybe not but I know where you’re at now and this is NOT the Marla Grayson I fell in love with. I was fine with being business partners I was fine with stepping back some after you started your company. But I am NOT okay with you continuing to get into sketchy shit and putting our lives in danger.”

“I don’t know what else to say” Marla says as she’s running a hand through her hair and trying to figure out how to fix this 

“Well I will make it easy for you, I’ll find somewhere else to stay tonight and you take some time to yourself to think”

Marla’s eyes widened, Since moving in together they have never spent a night apart unless it was business related. 

“Fran please don’t do this I need you” Marla said feeling defeated 

Fran let go of the file and starts towards the door

“Then start fucking acting like it” Fran said with a slam of the door that resonates with Marla as she stands frozen in shock.


End file.
